


Worth it?

by zianourry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Domestic Violence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 13:49:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zianourry/pseuds/zianourry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1Dkinkmeme fill: anything where Louis is the one hurting and Harry is the one comforting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth it?

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote this for the 1Dkinkmeme. One of my earlier works I saved.

He could still hear the screams ringing in his ears while he laid in the corner of the room, body broken and battered. Worthless, don’t deserve to live. The kicks in his stomach had sure bruised his internal organs and he could feel the foul taste of bile in his mouth. He knew he couldn’t return like this, Harry would be disgusted. Disgusting creature, why should I even care for you! Tomorrow the bruises would have formed, black covering his right eye. A blow he hadn’t expected, he had always avoided his face, until now. They wouldn’t miss you, your nothing to the band, otherwise they would have helped you. He folded his arms more secure around his knees, a soft whine escaping.

The sound from a driving car hit his ears, he knew that it was him, his ears where trained on the sound. The fear of seeing him again was greater than the fear of what Harry would think, he knew he had to get out of this apartment before he would walk in. It hurt to get up, adrenaline was probably the only thing to keep him up right. Slowly he crept his way out of the apartment, trying to keep the limp out of his walk. Maybe he wouldn’t notice it, maybe Harry would be away, out with the boys. They do know, they just think the same, worthless piece of shit.  
He almost crawled onto all fours when he had to get up the three steps that lead to the lift. A sigh of relieve clouded up the silence, while he collapsed against the walls, struggling to keep up right and stay strong. He couldn’t, not here, not so close to Harry. You love him, don’t you? But you know you’re not worth it. The ‘ping’ of the lift almost made him flinch, what if Harry was there? He had the keys, he didn’t have to knock. Still there was a chance that Harry would come looking, Louis shouldn’t be home until tomorrow. Eyes were focused on the door, he could still walk back, endure the pain that he deserved. But his selfishness took him once again, he didn’t want to hurt again. Could not stand those grey eyes watching him with hatred and disgust while those hands painted his body with black, blue and red. Colours blemishing together like a nauseating artwork. Hands trembled indomitable while he tried to open the lock, the rattling of the keys barely covering up his shaking breath. How could he even love you, so pathetic. The door went open with a simple swing, and he couldn’t hide a sigh of relieve when he didn’t hear the telly. The silence meant safety for him, he wouldn’t how pathetic he really was, not even able to protect himself. The oldest of the group, Louis Tomlinson, sometimes he would even forget that he should be the most mature, Liam had taken that job.  
The knowledge that he was alone didn’t make him less vigilant, he should be ready for when Harry came back. A plan of what he should do had already formed in his brains. It had become something he came accustomed to, finding a way to cover up bruises, keep the hurt out of his eyes. He almost cried out when he pulled his jacket of his shoulders, this time it would take a lot to cover up. The limp had completely returned when he walked to his room, every part of his body hurt in some way.  
‘Louis?’ The voice sounded soft and tentative, like reaching out to someone who is scared shitless. He didn’t turn, just hummed, in the hope Harry would take it as an answer. ‘Louis.’ This time it sounded firmer, he wasn’t contented with his answer. ‘Yes.’ He tried to sound strong, he really did. ‘Turn around and just look at me, please.’ He shouldn’t, he really shouldn’t, but he’d never been able to ignore Harry. He would do everything for the green eyed boy. It hurt to turn around, his body had grown accustomed to that too, not only physical but also mentally. His mind was constantly placed at one of the darkest corners from his brain, loathed with self-hatred. As soon as he was faced with the curly haired he could feel the tears starting to fall, Harry just looked at him, shock crossing his features. He knew he wasn’t worth, he didn’t deserve Harry in his live. I think he would rather die than be with you.

Harry pov.  
He couldn’t believe what he saw, or actually he could. He had seen the signs but kept ignoring. Louis said he was happy, that Jim was the one that loved. He had simply believed it when Louis made up another excuse, simply for his own sake. He had never thought to be hit with the reality like this. Louis face, bruised. Blue eyes wide and glistening with salty tears. His body was slightly bend over, probably trying to stop the pain that coursed through his body. ‘Louis.’ This time his own voice cracked, it was time to stop this and do something, he knew that. ‘Come here.’ Louis’ eyes went wide but he still obeyed, making the limp clear in his walk. He opened his arms and pulled Louis into them, hugging him. Eyes tearing up when he noticed that Louis flinched, his Louis. Outgoing, touchy feeling, beautiful Louis. ‘Don’t worry Lou, he won’t hurt you anymore, nobody will hurt you. I’m so sorry, I should have seen it, helped you.’ He slowly walked them to the bathroom, knowing that Louis needed a warm bath. He didn’t let go while letting the water flow into the bath, just kept holding him and whispering comforting words and apologies in his ear. He only let go of Louis when the bath was ready. ‘I’m going to take of your clothes, okay.’ Deep inside him there was a desire that wished that these words could have been in another context. Louis nodded softly, but didn’t seem like he really understood what was happening. Still he lifted his arms up with a soft whine, while Harry pulled at the rim of his shirt. A horrified gasp left his lips when he saw his skin, yellow crossed blue and black, red trailed along the way of the scratches covering his chest. His mind took over imagining the pain that Louis had to feel, and he almost curled over at the thought. Hands, so soft and careful, moved to pull his trousers down, immediately taking his pants along. He tried not to think about what he saw, scared to start crying over the pain of his friend, who he secretly loved. It was now clear that Louis was probably in some kind of shock, only moving in the way which Harry guided him. Letting his hands move through his hair and roam over his body to make sure that he was washed. Harry didn’t think anymore, instinct taking over to take care of Louis.  
That evening he didn’t asked questions, the only thing in his mind was trying to comfort Louis. Laid him down in bed while putting on the softest shirt he could find. Blankets tugged safely over his body. He crept under the blankets next to him, tangling their legs together. A hand protectively covering his hip. ‘He won’t hurt you, I won’t let anyone hurt you. I’ll keep you safe, love.’


End file.
